The Song Of JerZa
by Haruka Zoe-Chan
Summary: Erza, Seorang Gadis dari pengusaha kaya raya Scarlet. Dia seorang gadis dengan sosok Tegas tetapi baik hati. Suatu hari , dia bermimpi tentang Seorang Pemuda yang menyanyikan lagu cinta bersamanya. Lalu? Bagaimanakah Cerita selanjutnya? Baca Sendiri ya w Fairy Tail , JerZa Story.


**Konnichiwa, Minna~ \('w')/**

**:: Watashi namae wa Zoe-Chan ::**

**Ini Fanfiction Pertamaku ( Indonesian's Languange + Little bit English and Japan ) yang dipublikasikan di Internet~**

**Hope U like it, (( GOMEN kalo ada Typo(s), Bahasa jepang yang salah, bahasa Inggris yang salah, bahasa Indonesia yang tidak sesuai EYD, Bahasa yang Kurang berkenan di Hati, Characternya jadi OOC,dll ))**

**Please Review , NyaaN~**

**HAPPY READING ALL~ Hope U Like It ~**

* * *

_ Chapter 1 " New Ouji Friends" _

_" Selamanya Cinta, Selamanya Cinta, aku mencintaimu , Oh... My..."_

" SIAPA!?" teriak Erza yang terbangun dari mimpinya.

" Mimpi itu lagi? Bukannya aku sudah mengulang mimpi itu selama 3 kali? Apakah itu adalah sebuah tanda? Bahwa aku..." *BLUSH* wajah Erza Scarlet itu mulai menyerupai warna Rambutnya, Merah Scarlet.

" Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku disukai seseorang... aku kan dijuluki 'TITANIA' yang dibilang terkuat. Kalo Artis kan tidak mungkin setara denganku . Hah..." ujar Erza Menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba, TOK! TOK ! TOK!

"Erza-sama-Senpai! Erza-sama-Senpai!" ujar Seorang Wanita sembari mengetok Pintu kamar Erza.

" Kagura ya? Masuklah! Tidak aku kunci, kok." Ujar Erza sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

" Ohayou, Senpai. Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Anda teriak keras sekali." tanya Kagura.

" Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kagura-Chan,dan kau hanya perlu memanggil Nee-San ^_^" ujar Erza

" Apa tidak apa-apa? Anda telah mengijinkan saya untuk menempati rumah anda, saya dengan kakak jadi Canggung." Ujar Kagura

" Daijoubu, Kakakmu, Simon, kan Sahabat Saya, jadi tidak masalah kan? Toh, Simon masuk Academy Tower Of Heaven yang terkenal." Ujar Erza sembari tersenyum.

" Arigatou,Erza-nee-san :3." Ujar Kagura

" Iya, lagipula, rumah ini sepi kok. Orangtuaku kan pulang 1 tahun sekali dari luar negeri." Ujar Erza. ( Erza bisa dibilang anak tunggal dari sepasang Orangtua yang kaya dari perusahaan Scarlet )

" Oh,begitu. Ngomong-Ngomong Erza-nee-san, sarapan telah siap dibawah, lekaslah ke bawah. Anda tidak ingin telat kan?" ujar kagura mengingatkan.

" Ah, Iya. Makasih Kagura. Saya akan segera _Prepare _dulu." ujar Erza

" Sama-sama, Saya permisi dulu." Ujar Kagura

" Iya " ujar Erza

"..."

" aku mandi dulu deh," ujar Erza.

" Hebat ya, Kagura masuk Academy putri Mermaid Heel, Kalo aku diterima disana, pasti aku akan disukai banyak Pria dan tidak akan dijuluki Titania, Hah..." ujar Erza sembari membuka Bajunya,lalu mandi pagi.

Seusai Mandi...

" Wah,Wah! Airnya segar sekali ~" Ujar Erza

Segera, Erza memakai seragam sekolahnya, Sekolah " ACADEMY FAIRY TAIL"( Setingkat dengan SMA/SMK) . Sekolah Ini terkenal Rusuh, sering banyak pertengkaran, tapi entah bagaimana, pertengkaran itu cepat reda (?). Erza mempunyai jabatan disekolah ini Lho! Yaitu sebagai KETUA OSIS, pencegah pertengkaran, tapi... Walaupun si Erza ini menyelesaikan pertengkarannya dengan pertengkaran sih...

Back to story,

Setelah seragamnya terpasang ditubuhnya, dengan segera Erza mengenakan Pita Khusus Osis yang bewarna merah di lengan tangannya. Setelah itu, dia menyiapkan peralatan apa saja yang ia butuhkan nanti di sekolah.

"IPA, MAT, KANJI, MAGIC (?), CATATAN OSIS, dan, alat tulis" ujar Erza sembari memasukkan buku-buku yang disebutkannya tadi ke tas.

"Yosh! Lengkap !" Ujar Erza setelah selesai Memasukkan buku-bukunya tadi.

Setelah semuanya _complete_, Erza segera menuju ke bawah. Dibawah, Erza melihat Kagura sedang makan Bubur pada suapan terakhir.

" Ohayou, Kagura-Chan." Sapa Erza ke Kagura.

" Ohayou, Erza-Nee-San." Balas Kagura dengan senyuman menawannya.

" Wah, kau buat Bubur ya?" Tanya Erza.

" Iya, Hari ini disuruh bikin bubur untuk sarapan,dan sisanya untuk bekal yang akan dinilai saat pelajaran Cooking Class. Tidak apa-apa kan, Erza-Nee-San?" Ujar Kagura sembari memasukkan bekalnya ke tasnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku suka Bubur dan tidak pernah makan itu lagi selama 6 bulan ini, dan masakanmu juga enakkan?" Ujar Erza sembari tersenyum.

" Biasa aja kok, Erza-nee-san, Oh ya, Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya, Ganbatte buat Tugas OSIS Nee-San ya!" Ujar Kagura sembari memakai sepatunya.

" Kau ini, Baiklah, Ganbatte buat Cooking Classnya ya!" Teriak Erza sembari mengambil bubur di dapur

"Iya, Itektimasu!" ujar Kagura kemudian pergi menuju ke sekolahnya.

" Iya, Jaa-Nee~," ujar Erza, lalu segera melahap makanannya.

Setelah makan dan mengenakan sepatu, Erza langsung pergi menuju sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya di Academy Fairy Tail , Erza langsung menuju loker sepatunya, dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus sekolah yang modelnya terserah oleh murid sekolahnya ( tetapi tetap sepatu untuk diluar harus sejenis dan sama) . Sepatu Erza disekolah, adalah sepatu boots bewarna hitam, yang bisa dibilang berkesan _Cool_.

Setelah itu, Erza langsung menuju ke kelasnya yaitu kelas 2-4.

Di perjalanan menuju kelasnya, banyak murid yang Menyapa Ke Erza, " Ohayou gozaimasu , Erza-San!" atau " Ohayou gozaimasu , Erza-Senpai!". Tapi, Erza hanya menjawab 1 kata, " Ohayou..."

Menjelang masuknya kelas, ( Kira-Kira 10 M dari kelas ), Erza sudah mendengar banyak pertengkaran dengan suara yang Keras. Dan suara itu sudah tidak asing ditelinga Erza.

" Ohayou, Minna!" ujar Erza kepada seluruh murid kelas 2-4 dengan tegasnya, dengan menahan amarahnya.

Suasana Kelas Mendadak sepi.

" ERZA!?" Kaget seorang pria berambut Pink dan Seorang Pria berambut Biru tua.

*CLING* mata Erza mendadak seperti menjadi singa yang mengicar .

" Natsu, Gray! Bukankah kalian sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak bertengkar!? Mau kutuliskan Catatan pelanggaran?" Marah Erza.

" Sumimasen, Erza-Sama! Yada! Yada!" ujar Natsu & Gray sambil mengggelengkan kepala mereka.

" Kalo begitu, perbaiki sifat kalian! Dan, Vistor! Kenapa kau menari aneh di dalam kelas lagi? Itu dapat melukai yang lain!" marah Erza.

" Haik, sumimasen desuka ..." ujar Vistor

" Dan yang lain! Jangan membuat keributan! Itu bisa mengganggu kelas lain! Perbaiki diri kalian!" teriak Erza.

" Ara-Ara, Erza-San, jangan marah-marah ya, Nanti cepat tua Lho! Btw, Ohayou~" Ujar Miajane Strauss, sang Bendahara OSIS.

" Ohayou,Mira! Kau jangan terlalu lembek! Jika kita terlalu lembek kepada mereka, mereka akan lebih berulah lagi dan lebih dari ini!" ujar Erza.

" Temo, kalau suasananya tidak rusuh, bukan Academy Fairy Tail namanya." Ujar Mira dengan tersenyum.

" Makanya, Kita harus mengubah ciri khas itu!" Ujar Erza dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba...

~TING-TONG-TING-TONG~

Bel sekolah berbunyi, itu tandanya mereka sudah harus masuk ke kelas mereka dan duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

SREK! (( Soundtrack terbukanya pintu [?] ))

" Ohayou, Minna~" sapa wali kelas mereka, Lyra-Sensei, seorang guru musik yang mahir bermain musik dan juga seorang guru yang mempunyai suara yang merdu.

"Ohayou,Lyra-sensei!" jawab seisi kelas.

" Yokatta, sepertinya kalian terlihat baik-baik saja, Sensei punya berita bagus untuk kalian! Mau dengar?" tanya Lyra-sensei.

"Terserah sensei-lah..." ujar seisi kelas dengan 'lumayan cueknya'.

_'Mereka terlihat lesu sekali... Apakah kata-kata tadi harus kutarik ya...'_ batin Lyra-sensei dalam hati

" Baiklah, Kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru yang Special Lho... Kalian pasti mengenalnya!" ujar Lyra-sensei dengan riangnya

Tiba-Tiba, suasana kelas 2-4 kembali menjadi ramai,

"DIAM SEMUANYA! HARGAI LAH LYRA-SENSEI!" teriak Erza dengan muka marahnya.

Yups, kelaspun menjadi hening seketika.

"Arigatou, Erza" ujar Lyra dengan senyumnya.

"Douita ne, Lyra-Sensei. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya" balas Erza.

Lyra-Sensei tersenyum ke Erza. "Do your best!" ujar Lyra-Sensei

"HAIK!" ujar Erza lalu kembali Duduk.

" Dan marilah kita lanjutkan perkenalannya, untuk lebih lengkapnya silahkan masuk, Murid baru san(?)" ujar Lyra-Sensei sambil menunjuk ke Pintu kelas yang terbuka, dan diluarnya terdapat murid baru yang ditunjukkan Lyra-Sensei.

Murid baru tersebut mulai masuk ke dalam kelas, dia memakai Jaket biru yang resletingnya terbuka.( Di dalam Jaketnya terdapat Seragamnya. Jadi jangan bilang kalo dia Telanjang dada ya... xD ), wajahnya tertutup oleh Tudungnya. Tangannya juga dimasukkan ke dalam saku di jaketnya.

_'Nih Orang Visual Kei ya? '_ batin hampir seisi kelas.

Saat Murid baru itu sudah ada disamping Sensei, Dia melepas Tudung jaketnya.

Murid-Murid Kaget Melihat Wajahnya dengan berteriak,

" JELLAL FERNANDESSS? USOOO!" Teriak Seisi kelas.

" Nani!? Jellal Fernades? Seorang Pangeran Fiore? Seorang Penyanyi Papan Atas itu disini?Tidak Mungkin!" ujar Erza tidak percaya. ((NB : Fiore adalah Negara tempat mereka berpijak ))

" Ya, Itulah saya, Jellal Fernandes, Yoroshiku Onegashimasu~" Ujar Jellal

_'Oh tidak! Seorang Pangeran Negara dan Artis papan atas dan ada dikelasku? USO! Sial, dia Kakkoi banget~'_ batin Erza dengan muka merahnya.

" Baiklah, Jellal-Sama, Silahkan duduk di samping Erza Scarlet, ketua OSIS sekolah ini" ujar Lyra-Sensei

_'Nani!? Dia disebelahku? Bagaimana nanti pekerjaanku terrganggu? TIDAKKKK!'_ Batin Erza dengan muka memerah.

Dan Lalu...

...

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2 \('w')/ "FIRST LOVE"

* * *

**AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 1 beres juga \('w')/ (( YAppa ! ))**

**Gomen, mungkin CHAPTER 2 akan dipublikasikan 2-4 minggu kedepan .. ((Maklum si Penulis Sibuk... -_- ))**

**Btw, Ceritanya bagus ngga?**

**Tolong Review kritik dan sarannya ya~  
**

**Kalo ada Kata-kata Jepang yang ngga dipahami, Lain kali Author jelasin deh! '_'**

**Please Review ya~**

**Onegai \('w')/**


End file.
